


Bind My Soul To Yours

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	

Luhan has never been more nervous in his life. His breath hitches as his attendant tightens the sash around his waist, smoothing the lines of his tunic and pronouncing him dressed.

There’s nothing left to distract him now, his one thought of who could be the one he marries today. The family name is all he knows, the Zhangs having a number of children and until this day, their father had yet to pick who would be wed to Luhan.

Luhan doesn’t dare hope for the young man his own age, remembers short fond memories of them spending childhood summers together. Yixing, with his too-pale skin and inquisitive eyes, would most likely not be offered up due to his ongoing illness. 

They had been climbing trees when they shouldn’t have, Luhan urging Yixing to go ever higher and grab the shiniest red apple on the tree. He had fallen, no bones broken but a nasty scratch that just wouldn’t stop bleeding no matter how many times Luhan had wrapped his cloth around it.  
He had carried Yixing all the way back to the summer house, in tears by the time they made it back. He took his scolding well and his only thought was the poor boy unconscious because of him. Luhan hadn’t seen Yixing quite the same after that, as the boy was forbidden to run or play outside.

Eventually Summers with the Zhangs were traded in for Luhan being sent away to learn how to rule, how to become what his father was.  
The little hope Luhan allowed himself was that he could learn to love his partner and that he could make himself bearable to them as well. He longed to have children and often wished his own life could imitate that of his parent’s. 

“Sire, are you ready to go? They’re waiting for us.”

Luhan nods and plucks a flower out of the vase. It keeps his fingers busy as he is escorted to the hall, feeling the ridges and bumps of the long stem. Though the walk feels like it takes forever, all too soon he finds himself at the end of the aisle, looking out into a sea of people.  
His family and close friends take up the first two rows, with the Zhangs on the opposite side. As tradition dictates, all the eligible children have their heads covered until the chosen one makes an appearance.

The flower is taken out of his hand by his brother, a small earnest smile sent his way as the music begins to trickle through the room. It helps keep Luhan calm, up until his chosen steps into the aisle and his breath is stolen from him.  
Yixing stands, tall and proud and completely unlike how Luhan remembers him. His skin is still pale, stark contrast to his black hair and deep red wedding attire.  
He looks absolutely beautiful and Luhan manages to remember to breathe as Yixing walks gracefully towards him. Whoever had chosen their clothes had done a marvellous job, Luhan knowing how good they must look standing together.  
Luhan offers his hand to Yixing, hoping he doesn’t clutch it too tightly when Yixing accepts. Luhan’s smile is easily returned and in that moment he knows his future will be everything he’s hoped for. 

The celebrant’s words are completely tuned out as Luhan searches through Yixing’s eyes. Luhan thinks that they must be lying when they say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Luhan knows Yixing’s soul and what he sees in his eyes exceeds that. It’s as if their entire lives is playing on loop in the pools of Yixing’s irises. Their past; an innocence tainted by tragedy, their future; happiness and trials overcome by faith and love, and their present; a relief like Luhan has never known.  
There are no personal vows to make, though Luhan swears he will serenade Yixing if only given the chance. They solemnly repeat after the celebrant, trying to keep their smiles discreet and polite as society dictates. 

Luhan struggles to keep his gaze modest; the cut of Yixing’s tunic is a long V just inviting him to look his fill. He can feel Yixing staring too and it encourages the blush on his cheek to grow stronger. 

They say their ‘I do’s’ without faltering and Luhan had almost forgotten that they need to kiss now. Yixing glances shyly at him from under thick lashes, moving in close until they’re chest to chest.

Luhan still holds on of his hands, and with the other he caresses Yixing’s cheek. He has to fight to keep his smile contained, kissing Yixing chastely and hoping it doesn’t last long enough to look scandalous.

They’re married.

They get ushered into the chamber to sign the formal documents and as soon as they’re out of sight, Luhan spins around and catches Yixing by the waist.

“Husband, how did this happen?”

Yixing laughs, the most delightful noise that Luhan can’t wait to hear for the rest of his life.

“It had to be me. I couldn’t bear the thought of you loving another, especially of my own blood.”

Yixing kisses him again, hungrily like he’d waited far too long and would starve without it. Luhan reciprocates, wanting to take the time to taste his beloved.

“Excuse me gentlemen. A few minutes of your time and then you shall be escorted to your room.”

They fall apart immediately, embarrassed but lesser so when they see the amusement in the attendant’s eyes.  
The documents are signed with a flourish, the celebrant showing them off to their parents in their stead. Pinkies locked, Luhan races with Yixing down the hall and back to his bedroom.

It feels wrong in all the right ways, something they would have done as teenagers if they had the chance. But they are married now and it is more than proper for them to be alone in their bedchamber together. 

“I feel as if I am in a dream.”

Luhan falls back onto his bed, trying to wrap his head around the last hour of his life.

“A good one I should hope?”

A lazy grin takes over Luhan’s face as he feels Yixing climb over him.

“The best.”

“I feel flattered.”

He settles his weight down onto Luhan’s stomach and leans down until their noses are touching. Luhan feels the best thing to do would be to kiss him, so he does just that.  
No kiss had ever felt so pure and comforting, just the soft slide of Yixing’s lips fitting perfectly on his own. Luhan sighs happily, allowing Yixing’s tongue to flick at the opening of his lips.

The want engulfs him and he flips them over, hovering over Yixing and trying to decide where to begin. Yixing groans, baring his throat and showing Luhan his target. He goes to town on the long line of pure skin, nipping and sucking a path that is sure to stay.

“Luhan, please – “

His path carries on up Yixing’s jaw, mouthing along his cheek and back towards his mouth. Luhan has never tasted anything sweeter.  
Yixing wriggles underneath him and Luhan backs off a little. That is, until he sees Yixing tearing furiously at his tunic.

“Husband, do something useful and help get these damn things off.”

Luhan laughs but obliges, ridding himself of his own clothes too. As children they had often swam in lakes naked together but it was completely unlike what Luhan is faced with now.  
He becomes overwhelmed, at Yixing’s complete mercy.  
Luckily it seems his husband knows exactly what to do, manhandling Luhan until he’s sitting on the bed, Yixing kneeled between his legs with his hard cock at the tip of his tongue.

“I would bet all my land that you taste better than anything.”

He gets Luhan wet, mouthing at him like it’s all he knows how to do. Luhan doesn’t last long, not with the sight of Yixing on his knees in front of him and definitely not when Yixing sucks him down to the very root.  
He curls himself over Yixing as he comes, tugging on the dark strands of hair as if to anchor himself to Yixing.

“Yixing, come up here. Let me.”

Luhan pulls Yixing up, the both of them breathless, until they are both lying on their sides. He gets a hand around Yixing’s cock, using the hitches in Yixing’s breath to dictate his movements. Their kisses get more sloppy and open mouthed as Luhan continues to get him off, Yixing biting down on Luhan’s lip hard as he comes.  
They settle against each other, still not quite kissing as they regain their breath. Luhan curls an arm around Yixing’s back, feeling the skin under his fingers and promising to never let harm come to the body in his arms.

“How did I get so lucky?” He ponders aloud, letting his head fall back as Yixing presses soft kisses to Luhan’s neck.

“Whatever it was, it got me too.” Yixing responds between kisses.

There’s an odd mix of emotions in Luhan’s heart, a giddiness that seems entirely to childish to belong to him and a peacefulness that he imagines only comes with age. It’s conflicting yet feels entirely perfect with his whole universe cradled safely in his arms.


End file.
